The Fear of Her Saying No
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Most would think that the famous Harry Potter was fearless. Truth was, he wasn't. He was more afraid now than he ever was. There was two questions that caused this fear. He feared that she would say "no". He feared that she would reject him. GinnyXHarry


**The famous Harry Potter fingered the small box in his pocket. Most would think that the Boy Who Lived -now a man- was fearless, but truth was, he was now more afraid than he had ever been before. What if she said no? What if she rejected him in front of her **_**entire **_**family? These were the two questions that caused the fear, as well as the many other questions that swam in his head.**

**His throat felt tight as he leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes -an exact replica's of Lily Potter's eyes (who was also known as Lily Evans)- for a brief moment.**

**Gathering up the last of his courage, he left the hallway and walked outside. All of the Weasley family -or what was left of them, considering that they had lost at least one member of their family during the Second Wizarding War- had gathered there.**

"**Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, enveloping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! I'm so proud of you too, defeating you-know-who. I'm proud enough to call you my son!"**

_**Hopefully, if Ginny says 'yes', then you CAN call me your son, **_**Harry thought, returning the hug.**

"**Good job, Harry," Mr. Weasely said proudly to the black-haired male.**

"**Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry nodded, shaking hands with him.**

"**Harry, can you tell us why you got all of my family together?" asked one of Harry's best friends - Ronald Weasley.**

"**That's right, I'd have to get your approval," Harry muttered loud enough for both Ron and Hermione, who had her arm linked with Ron's, to hear.**

"**Get my approval for what?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes a bit suspiciously.**

**Hermione, however, caught on straight away. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Oh, I do hope she says yes! Ronald and I are already engaged."**

**The look on Harry's face was priceless it seemed to the two as they laughed.**

"**Ron, I suppose I'll need your permission to ask if I can marry your sister," Harry said quietly to his best friend, so that Ginny -who was only about five feet away, couldn't hear them.**

"…**My famous best friend and my sister? Married?" Ron pretended to think it over, when he probably already thought it over about a million times. "Sure."**

"**Oh, thanks," Harry nodded briefly to his best friend before he quickly ran up to Mr. Weasely.**

"**Mr. Weasely, I was wondering if-" Harry stopped himself in time for Ginny to walk past them, but not before she gave him a kiss. "If I can marry Ginny."**

**Mr. Weasely had been sipping a cup of some sort of punch when Harry had asked that, so he spat it all upon the grass. "You want to marry my daughter?" he asked, a bit shocked. "To tell the truth, I'm not quite sure why I'm not too surprised that you asked me this. Harry, I'm proud of you consulting me first."**

"**Actually, I consulted Ron first, him being a bit… over-protective of his sister," Harry interrupted.**

"**Oh, well, yes, you may," he nodded, patting Harry on the shoulder. "I presume this is the reason why you asked all of us to come here today?"**

**Harry nodded before walking over to Ginny. She kissed him again and smiled at him as he said, "May I have all of your attention please!" In about five minutes, he DID have all of their attention.**

"**Now, I know that it hasn't been long after you've graduated from Hogwarts," Harry said, in fact - it didn't feel very long to him, but the others chuckled, because it HAD been about five years now. "But I want you to know that I do love you."**

**He looked Ginny straight in the eye as he took the box out of his pocket. Ginny's eyes were trained on his face, trying to decipher what the whole point of this - after all, she **_**did **_**know that he loved her.**

"**That is why," Harry continued, getting down on one knee. "I'm asking you to marry me." He opened the box, revealed the ring.**

**Ginny looked simply awestruck at the proposal and flung herself into his arms, "Yes, Harry! Yes!"**

**Then she kissed him.**

"**Hey, Harry, I never said you could snog Ginny after you proposed to her!" Ron yelled out over the cheers, causing some of the family members to laugh.**

**Harry felt all fear slip from his mind as he hugged Ginny tightly to himself. He would make sure that Ginny was happy when she was with him. He knew that he would love her always.**


End file.
